Lin Beifong
by flameyokataang
Summary: Lin tells her story to Avatar Korra so she might understand how their pasts are linked.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew her soft black hair across her face as her upper lip lifted up into a growl. Her eyes locked on her target because he dared to move closer. It was only a matter of seconds before she rose up her arms and the earth moved with her. A row of rocks lifted up in his direction and knocked him away. The wind blasted harder as she kept pelting him with rocks. His howls of pain seemed to increase with each stroke.

"Lin, I believe that is enough. I think you are ready." Toph said encouraging her daughter.

It was the softest tone Lin had heard her mother use for the past 8 weeks. Lin understood she was in training but she hated the tone her mother used with her. It only seemed to peak her interest though. She wanted her mother to love her and she wanted to see how long it would take for her mother to be proud of her.

The man rose up after a while rubbing his aching body. The man was in water tribe attire and had soft black hair just like her and her own mother's. She watched as Toph ran over to the man. Her smile only seemed to get wider as she saw the pride in his eyes.

"Toph that was amazing. You sure know how to make you dad proud." The man's eyes lit up as he lifted up off the ground with Toph's help.

"Thanks dad!" Lin said with a wide smile on her face that was almost sinister.

"Sokka you really took a beating out here are you okay?" Toph said.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much." Sokka said smiling.

The man was Sokka. Sokka was my father. I was his pride and joy and he was mine. I had the perfect family so I thought.

It was only a few days before starting school. I wanted my dad to bring me to school the first day. But things were soon about to change. All of my hopes and dreams crushed. I had a gut feeling from day one of my Earth bending training I had to toughen up and be like rocks because one day I will meet face to face with fate.

. . .

It started one faithful morning when I was at Aunt Katara's house with Uncle Aang. I was watching his earth bending techniques while Aunt Katara was out washing clothes.

"Watch closely Lin, I will show you the basics." Uncle Aang said as he used his bending to toss a rock across the field.

"Now you try." Uncle Aang said proudly.

I tossed a rock a bit further than his and that seemed to bring the child out in him. He rose up his hands in an act of peace and said, "Okay, Okay, let's try something a bit harder that I, myself, highly doubt you can master in one try."

I had prepared myself for what Uncle Aang was going to say but not what Aunt Katara was going to say when she ran frantically out of their house.

"Sokka is hurt!" Katara said frantically.

Everything inside of me seemed to crush. I felt my head rushing and everything seemed to fall apart piece by piece inside of me. It was almost like a part of my life is slowly being erased.

"I have to go save him!" I demanded.

I ran out before any of them could speak. I pushed past Kya and muttered a sorry as I ran out the door. I didn't even notice the quiet solemn boy in the corner of the room reading a book, a person that would soon be important to me… forever.

I followed my instinct and ran as fast as I could over to where I believed my dad was working, only to see a lifeless figure lying in the snow, from afar. This only motivated me to run faster.

"You have to get out of here little girl!" A soldier yelled frantically.

I ran with tears running down my face and used all my effort to push past him. I ran to the figure only to find out it was my dad, it was Sokka.

"Dad… Dad… NO! DAD!" I yelled as I crouched over him.

Tears dropped down on his uniform as he used every ounce of life he had left to open his eyes and smile at me.

"Lin… I'm here…" He whispered.

"No you're not, at least not for long anyways!" I cried out.

"Sh… I'll always be there in your heart my little soldier. You and your mother… Must look out for each other..." He said calmly and hoarsely.

The tears seemed to never stop. Every time I tried to stop they just came down harder. They didn't even slow down until Sokka raised up his hand and wiped it away before it instantly fell to the ground for his now lifeless body.

"I love you." I whispered and I just laid there crying over him. I knew I had to make him proud. I knew I had to make it with mom. I knew I had to be independent.

I am Lin Beifong and this is my life story.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew deep down in my soul, I had to avenge my father. I had to live up to my mother's expectations and even more. I wasn't about to let her down. So I decided I needed to spend the rest of my young life training to become second to the greatest Earth Bender alive.

Every night I would go outside and train secretly. My mother didn't want me to stress myself out but I knew better than that. I thought she was worried I was getting stronger than. I bet that intimidated her a lot. I almost laughed when I saw her expression on my strength. It was so fulfilling.

I sat down in my room one night and pulled out a notebook. I had all my schedules planned out of how much time and when I can train. I had to make sure my mother wasn't around when I trained to learn the secret technique I heard her talking about to Aunt Katara one night. She thought I didn't hear. But the joke's on her; I did in fact hear and I am training myself to learn.

One early fall morning when I was bending with the new technique I heard foot steps come up behind me. I immediately stopped and put my hands behind my back, swallowing slightly. I expected my mother, and I expected her to be very angry. But to my surprise it was a kid from school named Tenzin.

He was always dressed in very plain clothes, and had this very serious but shy look on his face. I never really knew if he was even a bender. I always assumed that he was a non bender.

"Hey, Lin. Pretty cool technique. What are you doing there?" He said in a timid voice.

My blush seemed to only darken as I responded I kind of stumbled over my words, "Y-Yeah… Please don't tell my mother about it. She doesn't want me over training. But I know I need to if I want to keep her safe. Please don't say anything."

"Don't worry, Lin. You're pretty great. I don't want to get you in trouble. Then how could we talk?" He replied.

_Oh he's so sweet to me… But why? Does he like me too? Why is he even here?_

"Well… Thank you, Tenzin. You're really sweet. But why are you here?"

"Oh, well… uh… Pema and I were going to go watch the fireworks at the Freedom Festival. I wanted you to come so I can get to know you better, you know? So can you please take a break from your training and please come. I don't want it to just be Pema and I… I want you to come, too. Cause I kind of uh…" He got cut off by my mother.

"So today, Twinkle Toes started goofing off at work today, and he's coming over later for Freedom Festival, so get ready young rock." Her words followed that pitchy almost evil sounding laugh.

She froze at the site of Tenzin.

"Oh hey, kid." She said winking at him.

"Hi, miss Beifong." Tenzin said.

"Hey, mom… can I go to Freedom Festival with Tenzin instead?" I asked.

"Oh well, sure then. It seems like my little rock has a date tonight. I'll make an exception." She said winking at us.

My blush seemed to only darken as I turned to Tenzin.

"I'll see you then." I said.

"I'll come pick you up at 8." Tenzin said with a hint of a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight o' clock seemed as if it couldn't have gotten here quick enough. I was so anxious to see Tenzin but less anxious to see young Pema by his side. I became furious at that thought. I needed to get rid of her, so it can just be Tenzin and I.  
When Tenzin arrived he looked breath taking. I couldn't stop my heart from beating out of my chest. It was unreal.

"Oh, Tenzin, you look... Cool." I said.

_Cool? What is wrong with me? I'm terrible at flirting._

"Thanks, Lin. You look pretty... _Cool_ yourself." he said shyly.

I just stood there blushing like a fool, until Tenzin took my hand and led me to the Festival. Then I was just walking blushing like a fool. But I also kept an eye out for Pema.  
Hours have passed and I hadn't heard a thing or seen Pema. Tenzin looked kind of nervous himself. I later decided to tell Tenzin how I really felt before it was too late.

"Tenzin... I... I have to tell you something." I started in.

"What is it, Lin?" Tenzin said with his face softening.

"I... Uh... Well, I like-" That's all I managed to get out before I got cut off.

"YOU ARE ALL BEING HELD CAPTIVE!" I heard a loud voice on stage announce.

My heart pounded in my chest._ This is what I've been training for._

Poor Tenzin looked all shaky but he still put his arms around me. He slowly pressed his lips by my ear and whispered, "There's something I got to do right now..."

I turned around and searched his eyes for any clues. His seemed to search mine as well before he pulled me in, into a long passionate kiss.

"AWW HOW SWEET TWO LITTLE LOVE BIRDS MAKING OUT BEFORE THEY PERISH!"

"Hey we're not little. We're fifteen. And no one is going to die tonight anyways!" I challenged.

"YOU HAVE ALOT GUTS STANDING UP TO ME LITTLE TIKE."

Fury burned deep inside of me starting off as a spark turning into a wild fire. I felt Tenzin's arms lock around me, almost as if begging me to not do anything stupid. But I knew I had to. Aang wasn't there and neither was my mother. So, that left me.  
I made Tenzin let go of me, and ignored all warnings he shot at me as I was walking away.

"Don't do it, Lin. I... Think... I love you."

Those words were the last I'd heard before I got Blood Bended and taken away for longer than I had expected. The pain was unexplainable, my arms twisted behind my back and I screamed out in agony as I was led in the back of a car. I twisted and twisted and tried to get out but the man kept bending and I lost all control once again.

_Dammit, he's stronger than me._

I thought I was all alonem but I did see a Water Tribe boy with big blue eyes and such an innocent but scared looking face. The masked man took him by the shoulder and led him away from me before I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors note: Sorry for the long wait and the no indention. Something went wrong. :/ Oh well. Hope you enjoy and I will try to upload sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. :)*

"We have to find her."

"No, Tenzin. It's too dangerous." Aang demanded.

"I'm not going to sit here while the unthinkable is probably happening to, Lin. I just can't." Tenzin pleaded.

"She's your cousin." Aang said, his hard tone softening.

...  
"You see Avatar Korra.. I am your relative.. I didn't want to tell you because of the awful truth behind Tenzin and I." I said.

"Chief Beifong, I had no idea..." Korra said.

"I have a feeling you want to know more." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, please!" Korra said, sipping her herbal tea.

"Love is love. I know she's my cousin. I feel sick. But I can't help it." Tenzin fell to the ground in honest tears.

Aang couldnt bare to look at him anymore. He turned away and left the room without another word left to say to him.

"I'm going to find you, Lin.."

I was straddled in ropes in the bed of a vehicle before I was thrown out.

I paused before I finished the rest of my story. Tears started to choke me. I looked down and then looked back up slowly. I couldn't show weakness in front of Avatar Korra and the little ones. No, I just can't.

"Chief, are you alright?" Jinora perked up.

"Yes, I am fine... Where was I..?"

Korra looked at me with such intensity, and never said a word. I knew I had to finish the story. So I cleared my throat and started back in.

I laid there and listened closely for voices, but all I heard was footsteps and low muttering. I closed my eyes, and continued to listen very closely and that's when I heard a boy's voice. A boy who went by the name of Noatak.

"AMON KIDNAPPED YOU! THAT BEAST HAD BAD INTENTS FROM THE BEGINNING!" Jinora shouted.

Korra rose up a hand and silenced her.

"Let Chief Beifong finish her story." Korra said solemnly.

He may have seemed like a monster. Well he is a monster. But he had so much sadness in those eyes of his. I don't think he even wanted to do it. You see, Yakone had privately taken him out for a kidnapping. They weren't going to leave without anyone so they took me. It was time for me to put all of my hard work to test.

"Listen, I don't mean to be a party crasher or anything but this party is about to be over." I growled.

Yakone looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. He then let out deep throaty laugh.

"A little girl? A little girl thinks she can stop us?" He chuckled and patted his son's shoulder and said, "If she could she wouldn't be in this mess."

I let out a screeching laugh and used my bending to send a large rock hurdling at him full force, bursting through the wall of the room we were in.

"If you were smart old man, you wouldn't have brought an EARTH BENDER out where there's EARTH around. Oh wait. You can't. I can even bend metal."

I kept laughing and screeching as he looked at me in terror.

"Okay, Okay. I'll give you FIVE minutes to untie me and set me free tonight or you and your little companion are going to get me out BY FORCE." I shouted.

"NOATAK, blood bend now!" Yakone shouted at the boy.

The boy swallowed and shook his head, squeezing his fists together. Before I could set out another warning he turned towards his dad and blood bended him so he couldn't move.

"HURRY GET OUT!" He shouted.

I wiggled onto my feet and quickly hobbled over to the broken class on the floor, using my fingers to try and balance the glass and cut the rope, trying to ignore the groaning sounds coming from the boy's father.

I gave him one last look before I jumped out the window and darted off into the woods, panting and wincing as the branches hit at my face and cut my cheeks. I had to get away from there, but I didn't know how far from home I was.


End file.
